A very Sad Memory
by killerqueen04
Summary: "Creía que éramos algo mas, Renji. Creí que nunca me dejarías ir. Que nunca me dejarías sola." esos fueron sus pensamientos en cuanto lo vio. RENRUKI ligero OOC. Tiempo de la academia.


**N/A:**

Hola. Un gusto en escribir por primera vez un pequeño oneshoot de esta hermosísima pareja, RENRUKI. Para los que no me han leído antes, soy escritora de ICHIHIME, y siempre he escrito de la pareja antes mencionada, por lo que es la primera vez en el fandom renruki, y que se (xDD) que los que leeran este fic son tambien seguidores del ichihime por lo que... ¡HOLA! Mi gente, xDD ya me sentia muy extraña yo hablando de esa manera, xdDD pero era mi presentación para los renruki, xD

Si, he escrito un renruki. Espero que les guste, aunque advierto que es tragico o sea no que nadie muere sino en problemáticas románticas, xD. Iba a ser un shot que iba a presentar en una competencia de San Valentín pero despues me decidí por otro (que es mucho mas porqueria que este, lo digo enserio, por que es en primera persona, xD) y pues decidí subir este por estos lares, xD

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**NOTA**

Deseo escribir mas de esta pareja, pero no tengo ideas. Si desean contribuir con ideas, díganlo y prometo escribir un fic o shot renruki =)

* * *

><p><strong>A VERY SAD MEMORY<strong>

Las calles estaban alborotadas, algo común en el runkongai. Pero esa mañana, era bastante diferente. Nadie conocía a la persona que había traído consigo esa tradición llamada San Valentín, pero la cuestión era que ahora todos los celebraban. Desde los que tenían un estatuto más alto y aquellos cuyo destino los había hecho tener que vivir como mendigos.

Ella había sido una de esas últimas. Bueno, aun lo era, ya que aun no era del todo real el que poseyera el apellido Kuchiki, aun continuaba siendo Rukia. Solo Rukia. La chica huérfana, que había sido abandonada a su suerte por su hermana y que había vivido la gran parte de su vida en las calles del Runkongai y que ahora asistía a la Academia Shinigami.

"¿Ser una noble?" Eso nunca había pasado por su mente. Ella sabía desde muy joven que tenía poderes espirituales, igual que Renji. Los otros chicos, los que eran como sus hermanos, no los tenían, por lo que cada vez que ella hacía una pequeña esfera de energía, ellos se quedaban asombrados.

Renji rara vez mostraba su asombro, pero ella-muy en el fondo- sabía que a él le asombraba. Y quizás, solo quizás, él se sintiera feliz de no ser el único diferente en la pandilla.

Cuando todos sus amigos se marcharon-algunos para casarse y otros para convertirse en ladrones para sobrevivir, ellos se quedaron solos. Lo único que podría salvarlos, lo único que serviría como su salvavidas para no morir en ese valle de desgracia-como lo era Inuzuri, el área 78- era ir a la Academia de Shinigamis.

Esa era la única manera en la que ellos saldrían de ese agujero.

Para ella, lo que más le daba esperanza, era el saber que él siempre estaría con ella. Desde pequeños juntos, protegiéndose de los ladrones que salían en las noches, protegiéndose de aquellos comerciantes que los corrían por las calles cuando ellos robaban pan para alimentarse o agua para beber. Ellos siempre estaban juntos. Y para Rukia, no había algo más gratificante que pensar que él jamás la dejaría ir.

Oh, pero que equivocada estaba.

Cuando esos dos sujetos-nobles- se acercaron a ella, Rukia se sintió intimidada. El más joven, Byakuya, poseía una belleza magistral, una que nadie jamás podría alcanzar a poseer o conquistar. Pero para su sorpresa, alguien que compartía con ella sangre si lo había hecho. Hisana, su hermana mayor, aquella que la había abandonado a su suerte cuando ella era recién nacida por no saber qué hacer, se había casado con ese noble.

Lo primero que pudo pronunciar fue "¿Dónde está ella?" Deseaba conocerla, deseaba preguntarle cómo eran sus padres. Necesitaba preguntarle si durante todas esas noches ella había pensado aunque fuera por un segundo en ella (Rukia).

Lamentablemente para Rukia, su hermana había muerto. Ella no pudo llorar, porque ¿Cómo llorar por alguien a quien no conocía? Mentiría si dijera que no sentía un profundo dolor en su alma, así como una gran desilusión, pero las lágrimas no salían. Quizás ella ya lo había superado durante tanto tiempo de soledad.

Pero su hermana había dejado una petición. Su última voluntad. Le había pedido a los Kuchiki que buscaran la buscaran y que la acogieran en su familia, como si de un perrito se tratase.

Ella no quería. Ella deseaba continuar siendo la misma chica de siempre. Sólo Rukia. Aquella que corría por las calles del Inuzuri, aquella que le pegaba a los comerciantes, la misma chica que trepaba a los arboles. La Rukia que deseaba estar por siempre junto a su mejor amigo, junto a su compañero leal. Junto a Renji.

Le dieron un mes para pensar el que ella decidiría. Una difícil decisión. Cualquier otra chica que estuviese en sus pies aceptaría sin pensarlo ni una sola vez. Le diría que sí, sin pensarlo. Ser parte de la realeza… de la familia Kuchiki, ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica?

No, ella no era de esas chicas.

Cuando lo vio a él entrar, tan feliz como de costumbre, pensó que todo estaría bien. De seguro él le iba a decir que no, que le dijera que no a esos tontos nobles. Renji era como ella, un ser práctico. Nada de modales ni nobleza. Un ser al natural.

—Renji… ellos quieren adoptarme. Ellos desean que sea parte de la familia Kuchiki. Dicen que harán que me gradué rápido y que tenga un puesto en la 13 división…— su voz sonaba como de costumbre, pero si alguien le hubiese tomado atención, quizás se hubiese percatado de ese dejo de tristeza que había en el, y de cómo sus ojos purpuras no poseían ese brillo de felicidad.

Él se había quedado callado. Su semblante mostraba la sorpresa que se había llevado ante esas palabras. "_Vamos tonto, di lo que deseo escuchar_" fue la suplica de Rukia al verlo callado. Él era su única salvación. Si él le decía que no fuera, ella no iría. Ella se quedaría con él, porque eran amigos, colegas y ella lo…

—Este… Renji…yo…—

— ¡Es estupendo! ¡Ser una noble! ¡No sabes cuánto te envidio! — dijo él con alegría, tomándole de los brazos y sonriendo. _"No, tu no"_ Si su mundo ya se había quebrado al pensar en cómo sería su vida si ella se iba con esa familia, en esos instantes, todo dentro de ella se había derrumbado. "No, tu no, por favor." ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿Acaso no estarían por siempre juntos? ¿Acaso no vigilarían sus espaldas? ¿Acaso no pelearían como un equipo?

¿Acaso ella no era nada para él?

"_¿Acaso tu no me ves de la misma manera que yo te veo a ti, Renji?"_

Era un sentimiento desgarrador. ¿Por qué ella no podía poseer esa misma alegría que él tenía en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ella no podía ver el lado negativo?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Quizás le dolía porque ese día significaba algo para muchos… quizás le dolía porque ella pensaba entregarle esa tonta caja de chocolates que había conseguido en una rebaja, pero fue interceptada por esos nobles antes de entregársela…

Ella deseaba llorar. Si, llorar, algo que no hacía desde que era pequeña y había sufrido un dolor horrendo por el hambre. Ese fue el mismo día que ella aprendió a robar para sobrevivir. Pero no, era diferente.

Ella no deseaba llorar por tener dolor en el estomago, sino por el horrible y tortuoso dolor en su corazón.

"_Creía que éramos algo mas, Renji. Creí que nunca me dejarías ir. Que nunca me dejarías sola." _

Antes de que esas tontas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y que él se percatara del dolor que le había causado, ella decidió asentir, con la poca fuerza y dignidad que le quedaba.

—Sí, gracias, Renji…— _"Gracias por dejarme sola" _murmuró entre dientes, caminando a paso ligero por ese salón, llevando consigo los libros y entre ellos la pequeña caja de chocolates…

…aquella que nadie probaría…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW? <strong>


End file.
